Transformation inattendue
by Sandheart-hime
Summary: Gaara se tranforme, Hinata s'en occupe,au rendez-vous, desespoir, romance, bagarre, amour et action ! ! !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 = Le concours qui change une vie

Marchant d'un pas lent, un garçon sans sourcils au visage pâle et aux cheveux rouges, lançait un regard menaçant à tous ceux qui osaient croiser ses yeux bleu-vert. L'individu portait une gourde de sable sur son dos. L'homme en question se nommait Gaara Sabaku.

Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille aux cheveux roses bonbons et aux yeux verts pommes. Cette jeune fille au QI impressionnant. Elle amenait le psychopathe dans un endroit inconnu de lui-même. La jeune fille se nommait Sakura Haruno. Gaara grognait entre ses dents :

« - Je vais les tuer, assassiner cette ananas aux quatre couettes et ce marionnettiste à la noix, qui ose prétendre qu'ils sont ma sœur et mon frère. Je crois que je vais commencer une liste de personnes à assassiner…

- Allons… » Dit soudainement la jeune fille

« - Ils m'ont vendus sur E-bay et devine quoi sur ma liste, ils seront en premier faits moi confiance ! »

Sakura refusa d'argumenter à nouveau car le regard d'assassin de Gaara disait tout.

Après seulement quelques minutes de marche qui parurent une éternité pour le psychopathe, Sakura annonça à Gaara qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Sakura tendit une passe VIP à Gaara. Il lit alors la passe à voix haute : « Cobaye masculin » en plus petit il était écrit « 114ième éditions du concours féminin, Les filles et les sciences ». Alors qu'il lisait la passe VIP, le psychopathe s'interrogea sur le pourquoi il avait accepté de la suivre ? ! ?

« - Entrons » ordonna Sakura

« - Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre?

- Car tu es mon cobaye pour la journée

- Et si je refuse de te suivre ?

- J'utiliserai, malgré l'interdiction de Kakashi sensei, du jutsu mentale

- Tu ne me fais pas peur miss Haruno » dit-il de sa voix monotone

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et cligna tranquillement ses longs cils laissa paraître à moitié ses yeux verts pommes. L'index accoté sur sa lèvre inférieur, elle lui dit doucement que les filles à l'intérieur adoraient les cobayes et qu'elle serait très déçue de perdre.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était à l'intérieur et ne pouvait sortir à moins d'avoir une autorisation d'une des scientifiques du concours. Intérieurement Sakura se disait que s'était plus facile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Une fois entrée, Sakura commença à monter son kiosque expliquant la métamorphose des cellules humaines grâce à la concentration du chakra dans une substance faite à base d'hélium liquide d'azote et de nitro orange solide.

Plusieurs ignorait le but de monter un kiosque, alors que personnes ne comprenait ce qui était écrit, mais bon.

Gaara de ses yeux menaçants regardait Sakura et il finit par dire :

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me rit au nez miss Haruno. »

Sakura fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua de monter son kiosque. Toutes au long des présentations, Gaara continua de fixer Sakura de son regard froid et mystérieux.

La première présentation fut celle d'Ino, la jeune blonde avait transformé un canard en plastique, en réplique parfaite de Sasuke Uchiwa. Par contre son Sasuke était inanimé, mais avait comme à l'habitude une expression de supérieure.

La suivante fut Anko, pour ne pas trop tarder elle a rendu un des juges bleu et a complètement manqué son expérience.

Ensuite Tsunade fit une expérience des plus impressionnantes, En envoyant du chakra dans un laser, nous pouvions modifier les ondes du chakra, c'est-à-dire que nous pouvions contrôler la vitesse ainsi que la forme prise par le chakra.

Tenten tant qu'à elle avait un cobaye, son cobaye avait de long cheveux soyeux et croyait principalement au _destin_. Et oui son cobaye était Neji… Tenten fit un premier exemple et claqua une fois de ses doigts et POOF, le cobaye se retrouva avec les cheveux tressés. Après les coiffures punk, longueuil, rock, champignon, emo et finalement chauve, Tenten était incapable de lui faire pousser à nouveau des cheveux.

Ensuite, l'animateur, Kakashi Hatake, annonça une courte pause de 15 minutes pour consoler le jeune chauve, mais aussi pour ramasser le 2 kilos de cheuveux qu'il y avait sur le sol. Neji était en larmes à quatre pattes sur le sol et Tenten en lui donnant quelques tapes amicales dans le dos cherchait à se faire pardonner. Pourtant Hinabi qui était présente adorait la nouvelle coiffure de son cousin.

Se fut au tour de Kin, après la petite pause, de passer à l'action. Elle commença, son chakra jaillissait de ses mains et elle se mit à danser. Son chakra s'envolait et formait une sorte de nuage. Elle ajouta de l'hélium liquide à son nuage de chakra et sauta en l'air. Le nuage de chakra-hélium vient se placer sous les pieds de Kin, elle flottait dans les airs. Elle fit sa révérence des deux côtés de la salle. Avant de déclarer victoire, les juges parlèrent quelques minutes et virent à la conclusion que Kin était disqualifié pour avoir dépassé la limite de temps permis par le concours. Kin partie frutrée.

La dernière candidate était Sakura Haruno. Kakashi continua à commenter :

« Et voici celle dont Konoha attend la plus grande expérience, la jeune au multiple talent, celle avec le QI le plus impressio… » Il se fit couper par les juges disant qu'il ne fallait pas avoir de partie prit.

Elle mélangea de l'hélium liquide, de l'azote et du nitro orange. Mélangea la substance grâce à la rotation de son chakra. La substance sembla peu à peu s'épaissir. Sakura fit une bulle de chakra autour du bécher et une explosion se produit, mais personne ne fut salit grâce à la bulle de chakra qu'avait fait Sakura. Une fois le mélange calmé, elle tendit le bécher à son cobaye.

Gaara repoussa du revers de sa main

« Gaara ! ! Cesse de faire ton difficile et boit ça ! ! » Insista la jeune fillette aux cheveux rose bonbons

« Je ne le boirai pas ! Que cela te plaise ou NON ! ! » Dit le psychopathe

Elle reposa son index sur sa lèvre inférieur, fit battre ses longs cils et dit à voix mi-basse :

« Mais…mais…tu m'avais…tu m'avais pro…promis. » Puis une petite larme se mit à couler sur sa joue, Gaara resta insensible et se retourna, avant de tenter de repartir.

« Tant pis alors, je ferai cette expérience seule et JE gagnerai le prix de mille dollars. »

Sur ses mots, le rouquin se retourna et revins sur ses pas.

« - Tu as dit mille dollars

Oui

Eh bien d'accord je peux faire ton cobaye

Yé ! ! !

Par contre, je gagne le prix

Ok » dit la jeune scientifique enjoué.

Elle tendit le bécher à Gaara, il huma la substance et une expression de dégout apparu sur son visage, il but la substance d'un coup sec.

Tout à coup son ventre se mit à gargouiller, ses jambes tremblèrent, il vit le sol se rapprocher et s'évanouit dans un lourd sommeil.

Une fois réveillé, il regarda autour de lui, tout le monde le fixait. Le psychopathe tenta de dire « Quoi » mais seul un petit rugissement sorti de sa bouche. Gaara se traina jusqu'au kiosque de l'exposition de miroirs et vit qu'il était UN LIONCEAU. Il était légèrement rouge et avait le ventre blanc, en plus son tatouage était toujours présent, mais pas son sable. Ses yeux étaient toujours bleu-vert et tout autour de chacun de ses yeux, des taches naturelles remplaçaient son mascara. En plus, son regard n'était plus du tout menaçant, mais au contraire, tout le monde le trouvait mignon. On entendit alors un « OH » commun.

Kakashi Hatake, après le jugement de Shikamaru, Shizune, Baki, Ibiki et Kurenai, annonça que les trois finalistes étaient Tsunade, car le mouvement du chakra avait impressionné Shikamaru et Baki. La deuxième finaliste était Ino, Shizune et Kurenai avait un peu beaucoup contribué à ce vote. Et la dernière finaliste était bien sûre Sakura.

Une fois en final, Ino tenta de faire bouger son Sasuke en lui donnant de son chakra. Le clone fit très bien la cours aux juges principalement à Shizune et Kurenai, Asuma n'en pouvait plus. Le clone finit en mille morceaux sur le sol. Asuma eu droit à un bon coup sur la tête.

La suivante fut Tsunade, son laser avait été modifié pour être à commande vocale. Elle était très confiante

« Zig-zag »

« Droit »

« Courbé »

« Stop » Et le laser de chakra s'arrêta sur ces quelques paroles.

Sakura souhaitait, sans aucune motivation, redonner une apparence humaine à Gaara.

Elle commença alors à mélanger des substances inconnus, elle les brassait, les faisait chauffer, les vidait dans de différent contenants et finalement, elle tendit le flacon à Gaara.

À peine avait-il sorti sa langue que…


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée … J'ai eu un petit problème de virus ! ! :- (

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, encore une fois désolée de vous avoir fait attendre!

**Chapitre 2 = La princesse entre en scène**

À peine avait-il sorti sa langue que…

qu'il se senti soulever dans les airs. Avant qu'il ne puisse apercevoir le visage de celui ou celle qui l'empêchait boire l'antidote qui lui permettrai de retrouver son apparence, il entendit une voix féminine très douce mais furieuse :

« SAKURA, je suis franchement déçue de ton comportement ! En tant que présidente de la SPCA de Konoha, je te renvoie de notre société pour avoir essayer de tester des produits sur ce pauvre lionceau! !

Cette voix était celle de la princesse de Konoha, la jeune Hinata Hyuga. Ses deux mèches légèrement bleutés frottaient la tête du petit Gaara. Ses deux yeux gris pâle fixaient Sakura. L'accusée aux cheveux roses tenta de s'expliquer :

« - Mais…mais…Hi…Hinata

-Il n'y a pas de MAIS ! ! ! »

Sakura attendit que la pression descendre et elle finit par dire :

« - À quel heure es-tu arrivé ?

Il y a quelques minutes pourquoi?

Tu n'as pas vu la première partie du concours ?

Non, mais c'est quoi ce genre de question ? » demanda-t-elle intriguée

Puis Sakura, regarda Gaara, un sourire mesquin au visage. Une idée diabolique lui vint à l'esprit.

« - Je crois que tu as raison » finit par dire la jeune scientifique

« - Raison de quoi ? » s'interrogea la jeune Hyuga

« - Puisque tu ADORES les animaux et que moi, en tant qu'ex membre de le SPCA, tu ne voudrais pas que je ramène ce petit lion à la maison.

NON … … … je pourrai peut-être le ramené à la maison ?

Bien SÛRE ! ! ! » dit la jeune scientifique enjouée.

Sur ces mots le petit cœur de Gaara dû faire huit tours avant qu'il ne s'étouffe avec sa salive. Il toussa, toussa et toussa. Après qu'il ait fini sa crise cardiaque, Gaara tenta de faire des gros yeux à Sakura, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire était un regard des plus mignon.

En s'adressant à son nouveau lionceau la jeune princesse dit :

« - Je vais t'appeler…

…Gaara » coupa la jeune scientifique

« - Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Tu as un air de famille avec lui, n'est-ce pas mon petit chou ? » dit la jeune Hyuga en lui frotta le museau.

Étant donné que Sakura n'avait plus de cobaye, elle fut éliminé. Ce fut Tsunade qui gagna le mille dollar. Toute fois, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa défaite. Son rire était diabolique, mais intérieur, elle ne voulait pas que les autres pensent qu'elle n'était pas triste d'avoir perdu son animal de compagnie.

Sur le chemin du clan Hyuga, il confirma son idée, il commencerait bel et bien une liste, mais il n'oubliera pas d'ajouter le nom de Sakura à cette fameuse liste. Tout au long du chemin Gaara tenta de s'échapper à plusieurs reprise en se cachant, il a l'air d'oublier que la petite princesse avait à sa porter le byakugan.

Après une dizaine d'essai, il réussit enfin à s'échapper, il courra, courra… Hinata le retrouva alors qu'il était coincé dans un cul de sac. La jeune fille aux yeux pâles, menaça du doigt le petit lionceau effrayé :

« Si tu ne cesses de courir partout, je serai dans l'obligation de t'attacher avec un collier étrangleur, même si ce n'est pas très pacifique, je te mettrai au pas ! ! »

Un tout petit « GOUPS » se fit entendre et Gaara n'osa plus se débattre. Durant le reste du voyage, Hinata tenait avec la plus grande des fermeté le petit lion rouge, tant dis que Gaara ne bougeait plus d'un poil, ne voulant pas avoir a faire au collier étrangleur.

Dans sa position actuelle, le petit Gaara ne pouvait se permettre de n'avoir peur de rien… Son sable l'avait quitté. Le bon côté, c'est qu'il pouvait dormir en paix!

Comme ton bon garçon, ce petit pervers avait trouvé plusieurs avantage principalement au près des filles.

Après avoir monté les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, Gaara resta calme et silencieux. Une fois couché sur le lit le lionceau entendit :

« HINATA »

La jeune fille descendit les marches à une vitesse record pour aller voir ce que son père voulait. Pendant ce moment Gaara explorait la chambre d'Hinata, il descendit du lit, monta sur le bureau grâce aux tiroirs mal fermés et réussi finalement à arriver au sommet. Il vu une photo d'un petit chien aux oreilles brunes, de deux jeunes garçons, l'un d'eux avait deux triangles rouges sur les joues et l'autre portait une paire de lunettes de soleil. Et finalement, en arrière des deux garçons, une dame aux yeux rouges apparaissait elle aussi sur la photo.

Peu à peu, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir menant à la chambre où notre petit lion était. Il sauta du bureau où il était et tomba comme par miracle dans une pile de linge sale. Il se leva un chandail sur la tête.

La jeune fille lui enleva son chandail sale de sur sa petite tête et le serra contre sa poitrine. Elle se coucha sur le dos et se mit à pleurer. Gaara se retourna et regarda les yeux en pleurent d' Hinata. La jeune Hinata confia au petit lion. Il comprit à quel point Hinata était intimidé à l'école.

Il s'endormi en se souvenant des yeux d'Hinata, ceux d'une jeune intimidée, cherchant une place dans ce dure monde. Hinata parla de son amour inavoué pour Naruto ce qui fit sombrer Gaara dans un long et lourd sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, Hinata se fit réveiller en sursaut par son réveille-matin. Elle sorti de son lit a toute vitesse et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Gaara tant qu'à lui se réveilla tranquillement. Voilà près de deux ans qu'il n'avait dormi. Après trois où quatre minutes Hinata sortie vêtu d'un chandail noir et d'un pantalon bleu marin. Elle portait par-dessus une veste beige.

Avant de partir pour l'école, elle déposa une gamelle de nourriture et d'eau pour son petit lion lui donna un petit bisou sur la joue et s'en alla à toute vitesse pour l'école.

Durant cette journée, Gaara n'avait qu'une idée en tête…


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée nature sensible, mais je déteste Hisashi donc je le ridiculise un peu beaucoup en le faisant passer pour un pervers. (-:

**(Very imp) Lisez jusqu'au bout**

Chapitre 3 = Hisashi le pervers, situation délicate

Durant cette journée, Gaara n'avait qu'une idée en tête…

Il souhaitait dormir tout simplement, voila 13 ans que le pauvre n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il dormit de 8h30 à 12h30.

À 12h30, le petit lion était affamé. Il sauta en bas du lit et regarda ce que sa maîtresse lui avait laissé. De la _viande à chien _et de l'eau, s'interrogea-t-il surpris ! ! Tant pis, je vais me trouver à manger seul ! D'un pas décidé, il s'avança dans le couloir qui menait aux escaliers.

Il flaira, quelque chose, non quelqu'un s'avançant vers lui, il fit demi-tour et ce cacha sous le lit d'Hinata, sous une pile de linge sale.

Hisashi, le père d'Hinata entra dans la chambre de la jeune adolescente. Il commença à fouiller dans ses tiroirs, inclinant légèrement la tête pour mieux voir la scène, il observa l'homme en robe de chambre fouiller la chambre de sa jeune fille. Le lion assista à la scène.

Une fois redescendu, Gaara hésita à sortir de sa cachette car il était trop apeuré. Mais incapable de voir ce que l'homme regardait, il alla voir.

À peine avait-il jeté un coup d'œil qu'il tomba sur le dos et retourna se cacher sous le lit d'Hinata et s'endormit en tremblant.

Une fois réveillé, il décida d'aller jeter a nouveau un petit coup d'œil. Et oui… Là où Hisashi fouillait il y a quelques heures était bel et bien le tiroir de sous-vêtement d'Hinata. Quelque chose en particulier attira son attention. C'était une petite culotte rouge. Cela devait être un cadeau, il était écrit :

« À : Hinata

De : Kiba » Il y avait même un P.S

« J'espère qu'il nous servira un jour. » il repoussa à toute vitesse cette horreur et retourna ce cacher sous la pile de linge sale.

Une fois de retour de l'école, Gaara sauta dans les bras de la jeune Hyuga. Il tenta de raconter tous ce qu'il avait vu, mais seuls des petits rugissement sortir de sa gueule.

Dès qu'il reprit ses esprits, il vit dans le cadre de la porte une jeune fille.

Au même moment son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'avait pas mangé de la journée. Hinata le déposa devant son bol de nourriture et toutes deux Hinata et sa jeune amie Astate (*Merci An-Natahime) le regardèrent. Il ouvrit la bouche, avança sa langue et commença à manger. La nourriture goûtait le poisson passé date et le bœuf séché. Il fit mine d'adorer.

Hinata et Astate commencèrent alors à discuter.

« Ce projet nous demandera beaucoup d'efforts » dit alors la jeune Astate.

« Je suis prête à mettre les efforts requis et Gaara aussi » insista la jeune Hyuga.

Gaara tant qu'à lui s'étouffait avec l'eau qu'il avait bue. Il essayait de faire passer le goût du bœuf et du poisson.

« Gaara de Suna » demanda Astate intrigué

« Non, c'est lui » dit-elle en agrippant le lionceau. Astate le prit et le sera contre sa poitrine. Intérieurement, le jeune lionceau pervers se dit : C'est beaucoup plus mou que ceux d'Hinanta.

Le projet dont Astate et Hinata parlaient était en réalité un exposé oral sur le comportement animal. Il ferait un documentaire sur ses habitudes de vie, son comportement et ce qu'il fait durant sa journée. Gaara se sentait mal-à-l'aise. Il ne connaissait rien aux comportements animales, il avait assassiner son propre chien avait que le jeune chiot ait deux mois. Peu importe, il allait gentiment manger de cette nourriture infecte, avant tranquillement se coucher. Il se réveillerait en sursaut et rugirait à l'arriver d'un intrus.

Chaque soir, Hinata revenait avec Astate. Le filmant, il adorait son nouveau chez-soi. Plus obliger de se cacher. Par contre, il y avait des limite, Hinata, lui avait acheté une…ROBE…ROSE…AVEC DES PETITS BRILLANTS ! ! ! Quoi de plus humiliant. Toute fois il n'avait pas à se cacher, car presque tous ignorait qui il était réellement.

Le mercredi soir, Hinata revint de l'école avec une caméra qu'elle installa au plafond.

« Ainsi je serai se que tu fais dans ta journée » Dit-elle.

Cette soirée était l'une des plus tranquille que Gaara avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant. Il oublia qu'il était un psychopathe assassin. Il était au contraire intéressé par ce qu'Hinata recomptait. Il était devenu sensible et elle moins gêné.

Le jeudi fut une journée de lion pour Gaara, il mangea de la nourriture infecte, but de l'eau se coucha sur le lit d'Hinata, se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il vu un homme en robe de chambre gambader dans le corridor. Il couru se cacher sous le lit d'Hinata et la même scène se reproduisit, Hisashi fouilla dans les tiroirs personnelles d'hinata, par conte Gaara ne voulu rien dire, si jamais il savat que je suis là, il me tuerait, sans aucune hésitation.

De retour de l'école avec Astate, Hinata prit une chaise et décrocha la caméra pour regarder la vidéo documentaire du petit lion. Elle et Astate prirent Hisashi sur le fait… elle ne rêvait pas son père fouillait dans ses tiroirs. Astate couva son décolleté que Gaara ne cessait de fixer. Un petit fil de bave commença à couler sur le menton de Gaara.

Hinata était dans une situation difficile, elle ne pouvait pas expliquer à son père qu'elle avait mit une caméra dans sa chambre, il pourrait découvrir qu'elle garde un lion en cachette. Elle était dans une situation délicate. Que faire ? ? ?

À suivre…

… immédiatement XD ( je vous avais dit de lire jusqu'au bout)

« Je ne lui dirai pas, je tiens vraiment à garder Gaara » annonça la Hyuga.

« - Dès ce soir j'enlève la caméra

- Mais Hinata…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, Gaara est plus cher pour moi que n'importe quoi

- Tu ne pourrais pas menacer ton père d'envoyer cette vidéo à Tsunade, elle comprendra, non?

- Tu n'es pas encore au courant?

- Non, quoi?

- Tsunade est...


	4. Chapter 4

J'ignore si je l'avais spécifié mais Gaara sera un peu (Cyn) pervers, mais vraiment pas beaucoup, le pire bout c'est avec Naruto, encore là.Ce sont des garçons après tout… Non ? Et encore une fois désolée si j'ai du retard.

**Chapitre 4 = Territoire protégé**

« - Tu n'es pas encore au courant?

Non, quoi?

Tsunade est… »

« - Tsunade est ma belle-mère depuis deux semaines. Même si je lui disais, elle dirait quelque chose comme, il a ses raisons ou encore ce n'est pas grave. »

Il eut un long moment de silence… Astate se leva et dit :

« - Cela ne se passera pas comme ça, ton père fouille dans tes choses privées et il n'en a aucun droit… … … …JE SAIS ! ! s'exclama-t-elle…

- Quoi ? » se questionna la jeune Hyuga

« - Change tes sous-vêtements de place !

Sous mon lit par exemple ? »

OOUUIII supplia intérieurement le jeune lion pervers. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Le lendemain Gaara retourna se cacher sous le lit d'Hinata, mais cette fois sous une pile de sous-vêtements.

Gambadant de plus belle dans le couloir Hisashi arriva dans la chambre d'Hinata et ouvrit le tiroir. Il devint rouge, regardant autour de lui, il cria… "Byakugan". Il se pencha à quatre pattes et tira toutes les petites culottes devant lui. Par malheur, il tira Gaara avec la pile de sous-vêtements. Le petit lion se trouva à découvert. Que faire ? ?

Il coura, traversa le corridor et descendit les marches quatre par quatre. Il se cacha dans le sac de sport d'Hinabi. Deux ou trois minutes plus tard, il se senti soulevé, c'est la fin se dit-il. Non, miracle c'était Hinata.

PAPA ! ! Cria la jeune Hyuga hors d'elle.

« - Je suis ton Père et non ton papa est-ce clair

- NON » cria Hinata toute rouge

« - Que tu fouilles dans ma chambre, que tu me donnes des ordres, que tu me sous estimes, ça passe, mais là, tu poursuis mon meilleur ami avec un couteau ! » Elle reprit son souffle, prit Gaara et l'amena dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain, Hinata prit la peine d'amener Gaara à l'école. Elle avait comme justification son exposé orale avec Astate. En classe, M. Maito(gai) craqua,

« Oh je l'adore » dit le clown vêtu de vert, en choeur en entendit un OH, c'étai bien sûre le chouchou du clown Lee ( *An-Nath ^_^)

Après le cours plusieurs son venu voir le jeune lion, à l'exception de Mlle Haruno qui gardait ses distances sous prétexte qu'elle avait des allergies aux poils depuis quelques semaines.

En revenant de l'école, le soir même, le prince charmant d'Hinata, Naruto, **LE** Naruto accompagna Hinata jusqu'à sa maison, étonnamment le blondinet réussi à entrer. Hinata ne s'y opposa pas, par contre elle ignorait que cela pourrait blessé quelqu'un, autant physiquement, qu'intérieurement. Ce quelqu'un était bien entendu Gaara. Il se senti trahi. Plus la soirée avançait, plus Naruto se collait à sa maîtresse. Il grogna, mais le blondinet n'y fit pas attention. Il déposa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune Hyuga.

Une fois la soirée terminer, Hinata donna un petit baiser affectueux sur la joue de Naruto. Naruto se retourna et s'avança vers Hinata, il l'enveloppa dans son bras et ils tombèrent sur le lit.

« Naruto ! ! Arrête tu me fais mal » Dit Hinata en se débattant.

" Jamais, j'hésitais à te le dire mais, lorsque l'on m'y pousse je ne m'arrête pas..."

Gaara ne pouvait en voir plus et encore moins en entendre. Il sauta sur le blondinet et lui mordit la cheville. Naruto se releva en hurlant de douleur. Gaara se fit projeter contre le mur. Les deux se relevèrent, étourdis et désorientés. Par contre Gaara fut plus rapide que Naruto et lui sauta au visage. Naruto recula jusqu'à ce qu'il déboule les marches avec Gaara agrippé au visage.

Naruto couru jusqu'à la porte et ce sauva à toute vitesse, laissant Gaara, la patte en sang au bas de l'escalier. Hinata couru vers le jeune lion et le prit dans ces bras.

" J'ai risqué ma vie pour quelqu'un d'autre ? C'est donc ça _l'amour_ ! " Ce dit-il à lui même.

Hinata se dépêcha, elle déposa Gaara dans son panier à l'avant de sa bicyclette et partie à toute vitesse vers l'hôpital. Après une trentaine de minutes de vélo intense, Hinata arriva enfin à la clinique vétérinaire.

L'opération pour la patte de Gaara dura trois heures. La vétérinaire expliqua que le jeune lionceau, en l'absence d'une mère, remplace ce vide par un territoire qu'il protège. Et bien sûre, ce territoire englobait, la chambre d'Hinata et aussi sans aucune hésitation, Hinata elle-même.

De retour à la maison, Hinata savait qu'elle se ferait gronder (chicaner). Car c'était la soirée du conseil de famille.

Hinabi commença, elle raconta sa semaine et raconta ce qu'elle comptait faire durant cette semaine.

Neji fit de même, mais Hisashi refusa que Neji fréquente Tenten le lundi soir, il obligea le cousin d'Hinata à aller s'acheter une perruque (* Voir chapitre 1). Neji approuva.

Hinata fit pareille et dit à son père qu'elle n'avait rien de spéciale cette semaine.

Une fois le "planing" de la semaine termminé, Hisashi chicana sérieusement sa fille. Elle fit mine de l'écouter. Une fois que le fou en robe de chambre eu fini de paustilloner sur elle, Hinata se leva sans dire un mot et disparu vers la cuisine.

" - Où crois tu aller comme ça jeune fille

- À la cuisine

- Tu ne retiens rien de ce que je t'ai dit

- Si, au contraire."

Hisashi sembla perturbé pendant un moment

" - Et oui, un vrai ninja ne montre pas ses sentiments " Puis elle monta dans sa chambre avec un bol d'eau et un jus de fruits. Ce fut ainsi que la réunion de famille se termina.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hinata eu une odeur soudaine de dégoût qui lui monta au nez. Elle renifla et dit alors à Gaara:

" il est temps que tu prennes un bain."

Gaara se mit alors en boule dans un coin de la chambre et se mit à trembler, en espérant qu'Hinata oublie cette montrueuse idée.

" Ne tant fais pas, j'ai une idée... "

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selon vous devrait-elle plaire où déplaire à Gaara cette idée

La réponse dans deux trois semaines


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois désolée, je fais de mon mieux pour arriver dans les temps. _**Et ce chapitre** _**_est la raison pour laquelle je rated mon histoire T_ _( Avertissement)_**

**Chapitre 5 = La salle de bain de l'enfer**

" il est temps que tu prennes un bain."

Gaara se mit alors en boule dans un coin de la chambre et se mit à trembler, en espérant qu'Hinata oublie cette montrueuse idée.

" Ne tant fais pas, j'ai une idée, nous prenderons un bain ensemble, qu'en penses tu "

OH que non ! ! ! Je refuse un bain avec Hinata, il y a des limites. En plus il faudrait que je me déshabille devant elle et je refuse en plus... Et attends une minute, les lions ne portent pas de vêtements, donc je suis correct, par contre, Hinata n'est pas un lion ! ! !

C'est à ce moment que Gaara ne fit plus semblant de trembler, il tremblait pour de vrai. Lorsqu'il se senti soulevé, il tenta de s'agriper au tapis rouge et mauve d'Hinata, mais il lâcha prise. La route pour se rendre à la salle de bain fut sûrement la plus longue que Gaara n'ait jamais faite. Une fois arrrivé dans le cadre de porte donnant l'accès à la salle de l'enfer, il réussit à sauter, mais, il sauta une fraction de secondes trop tard et se cogna contre la porte, car Hinata avait déjà fermé la porte.

Puis Hinata commença à enlevé son chandail, et Gaara se couvra les yeux. " Tout de même j'ai des principes, je respecte bien trop les femmes pour les regarder ainsi. Un décolter c'est beau, mais pas le reste." Ce dit alors le petit lion.

" Allons, vient vite, l'eau est parfaite" Dit alors la jeune Hyuga

Gaara ouvra à peine ses yeux à moitié et se mit alors à saigner du nez. Hinata sorti du bain à toute vitesse, accota le lion sur ces genoux et prit une serviette pour éponger le petit nez du lion. De l'autre côté de la porte Hinata entendit quelqu'un lui demander ce qui se passait. Elle répondit alors:

" - Rien, jeprends mon bain avec Gaara et la pression lui a monté à la tête, c'est tout

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il saigne du nez parce qu'il t'as vu toute nue.

- Mais non voyons, Gaara n'est qu'un petit lion, comment veux-tu qu'il sache ce qu'il voit en ce moment. "

Si un jour elle sait qui je suis réellement, elle me tuera, c'est sûre. se dit au même moment Gaara( Intérieurement, bien sûre)

Gaara se contenta de ne pas ouvrir les yeux durant ces 20 longues minutes. Hinata le lava sans problème, jusqu.à ce qu'elle demande au petit lion de lui laver le dos. Malgré le fait qu'il avait les yeux fermés, sont nez se remis à saigner.

Bon d'accord, je suis pervers, mais pas à ce point, étonnament, je commence à respecter Hinata. Le lion ne savait plus quoi penser. Il aimait Hinata, oui, il l'amait. Il ne pensait jamais tomber amoureux ainsi. En faite il ne pensait jamais tomber amoureux.

"Allez Gaara lave moi le dos. Vas-y tu es capable" dit alors Hinata avec un sourire en coin

Il réflechissa sur le comment il ferait pour se sauver sans être remarqué. Il sauta hors du bain à toute vitesse et couru, les yeux fermés, vers ce qu'il pensait être la porte. Il fonça tête première dans le mur et se secoua la tête avant d'être ramené à l'ordre par sa jeune maîtresse Hinata.

Le bain était terminé, mais pas l'aventure, le séchage fut sûrement le passage le plus perturbant que le jeune lioncceau ait vécu chez la famille Hyuga. Hinata se promenait à quatre pattes pour l'attrapper et Gaara perdu tellement de sang qu'il tomba dans les pommes.

Une fois réveillé, il vit Hinata, portant du linge cette fois, à ces côtés. Que j'étais inquiète disai-elle, j'ignorais que la pression pouvait autant te monter à la tête. Elle lui fit un doux sourrire avant de se coller contre lui pour s'endormir.

Gaara avait une grosse migraine, il voulu se lever, mais Hinata l'empêcha. Elle recoucha le lion et lui déposa un petite serviette froide sur le front. Fatigué il sombra dans un sommeil profond. Il se réveilla avec Hinata endormit à ces côtés, il se leva et alla boire de l'eau. Il en profita pour pensé, Qui suis-je réellement ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle receuillit ainsi ? Qui suis-je pour elle ? Que pense t-elle du VRAI Gaara ? Combien de temps vais-je rester un lion ? Toutes ces question tournèrent dans la tête de Gaara. Il ne connaissait la réponse à aucune de ces questions.

Méditant sur ces questions, il retourna se coucher près d'Hinata, mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il ferma les yeux et pensa, il pensa avouer son amour, il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi fort en vers une fille ou encore en vers quelqu'un au paravant, même pas pour lui. Gaara avait trouvé l'amour.

Une autre question lui importait, il se demandait ce que son père dirait lorsqu'il verait que son fils a disparut, il n'osera pas déclarer la guerre sans moi, je suis le seul soldat compétant de Suna. Il chicanera sûrement Temari et Kankuro. Et alors mon frère et ma soeur diront au Kazekage qu'ils m'ont vendu à une certaine Sakura Haruno et la belle vie ! ! Je ne serai même pas obligé de la tuer moi-même.

Il réussit finalement à s'endormir

Quelques heures plus tard Hinata et Gaara se firent réveiller par un hurlement d'Hisashi. Hisashi leur annonça d'une voix tremblante que...


	6. Chapter 6

Ce chapitre sera sans doute le plus court que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant désolée ( le prochain risque aussi d'être court) et **Bonne lecture :-P**

**Chapitre 6 = Détruire Konoha, l'attaque de Suna**

Quelques heures plus tard Hinata et Gaara se firent réveiller par un hurlement d'Hisashi. Il leur annonça d'une voix tremblante que...

Il leur annonça d'une voix tremblante que Suna avait déclaré la guerre à Konoha durant la nuit. Hinata se senti prise de panique, mais n'osa pas le montrer. Elle se calma et demanda tranquillement la raison de l'attaque. Hisashi répondit qu'il l'ignorait, le Kazekage discutait avec Tsunade depuis minuit et demi. Hisashi était au bout de la crise de nerfs.

" En plus, s'ils veulent le secret du Byaukugan, je n'ai plus de frères jumeaux à leur donner moi ! ! "

Hinata poussa un long soupir, puis elle regarda Gaara avec un doux regard et lui demanda

" Sais tu ce que veux Suna ? " Gaara fit un hochement de droite à gauche en signe de non, même s'il savait très bien ce que Suna souhaitait avoir. LUI ! !

Tsunade frappa à la porte des Hyuga, Hisashi hésita à ouvrir la porte. Ce fut Hinata qui ouvrit la porte. Tsunade venait leur annoncer un très mauvaise nouvelle. Pour éviter la guerre entre le village de Konoha et le village de Suna, elle dû faire un compromit. Hinata n'aimait pas ça.

" Quel genre de compromit" interogea Hinabi

" Eh... Rien de grave, Hinata devra aller vivre à Suna, dans une cellules close, le temps qu'il retrouve Gaara.

" QUOI ! POURQUOI MOI ! POURQUOI PAS HINABI ! C'est complétement injuste !" Et sur ces paroles elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hisashi ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

" Alors, c'est quoi la mauvaise nouvelle ? "

En deux temps trois mouvements, Hinata avait fait son balluchon et était sortie en douce par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

" Je reviendrai une fois Gaara retrouvé. " Tournant le dos à sa maison, Hinata et Gaara disparurent dans la bruine du matin.

La panique était générale dans la maison des Hyuga. Tous cherchèrent Hinata, soit la seule chance d'éviter une guerre. La jeune princesse de Konoha manquante, le Kazekage déclara la guerre. Plusieurs furent blessé et Hinata ne faisait rien pour améliorer la situation. Elle resta caché. Elle soignait en chachette des gens qu'elle trouvait. Son repère étaiit une ruelle sombre, de la elle pouvait facilement remettre sur pied les guerriers plus ou moins bléssés.

Après avoir soigné une dizaine de personnes, un homme aux cheveux gris pâle rampa vers elle. Cette homme était Kakashi Hatake. Elle ne pouvait le soigner dans de tels conditions, elle prit Kakahi sur son dos, Gaara sous son bras et son balluchon entre ses dents et s'en alla à toute vitesse. Une fois arrivé dans un pré non loin de là, elle déposa Kakashi sur le sol.

Durant trois jours, Hinata s'occupa à l'aide de Gaara du blessé. Une fois que Kakashi commença à reprendre ses esprits, elle s'éloigna de peur de se faire dénoncer.

Elle le vue disparaître en quelques secondes, il doit être reparti se battre pensa-t-elle. Puis, elle senti une présence et se retourna. Une fois complétement retourné, elle vit...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde, j'ai décidé de faire deux autres chapitres (deux derniers chapitres) pour faire une deuxième histoire par la suite (*Comme une série*) Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je vous le confirme dans le prochain chapitre. Et ceux et celles qui ont des idées n'hésitez pas, je suis toujours ouverte à l'imagination.

Et encore une fois bonne lecture  
P.S : Désolée pour le dernier chapitre, il était très court et je m'en excuse ^_^ Et encore une fois **_Je suis vraiment Désolée_**

**Chapitre 7 = Que faire ? ?**

Puis, elle senti une présence et se retourna. Une fois complétement retourné, elle vit le ninja copieur.

Kakashi n'hésita pas, il attrapa Hinata par la taille, lui couvrit la bouche de sa main et se plaqua le dos à un grand chêne. Il détourna son regard, deux ninjas de Suna passèrent près de l'arbre en question. Tous deux remarquèrent le ninja de Konoha, avec son bandeau bien en vue sur son front.

Kakashi projetta Hinata sur le sol et se lança dans la bataille. Le ninja copieur étant bléssé au bras droit avait de grandes difficultés à lancer des Kunaï ou encore des shurikens. Hinata se couvra les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, Kakashi avait les bras en sang, une dizaines de kunaï dans le dos et le tibia tout en sang. Le bon côté c'est qu'il était toujours vivant, contrairement aux deux ninjas de Suna qui étaient couché sur le sol et couvert de sang. Aucun d'eux n'avaient put survivre à cette bataille.

Le ninja de Konoha s'effondra sur le sol et Hinata se dépêcha de voler à son secours. La jeune fille devait le guérir au plus vite, ou sinon ses blessures allait s'infecter. En plus les blessures de Kakashi étaient très profondes.

Quelques temps plus tard, c'est à dire quelques heures, Kakashi était sur pieds. La petit princesse recula d'un pas, mais le ninja copieur, lui s'avança. Elle baissa le regard et rougit. Kakashi engagea la discussion, car il ne pensait pas qu'Hinata allait le faire :

" - Que fais-tu ici ? " interogea le ninja copieur

"- Je viens de vous sauver le vie... 2 fois même, la moindre des choses c'est de dire merci... vous...vous ne pensez pas...non ?

- Ah oui oui, c'est vrai, Merci, Merci beaucoup... Mais...Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Suna ? Je veux dire, tu n'étais pas supposé y aller pour évitez toute cette guerre entre nos deux villages?

- Je refuse d'y aller

- Ce n'est que pour quelques temps ! Le temps que l'on retrouve le fils du Kazekage, Gaara " insista Kakashi

"- Et alors, cela peut prendre des mois et s'étirer jusqu'à des années " dit alors Hinata séchement

- Eh bien... eh...

- En plus, j'ignore ce qu'ils me feront là bas" ajouta Hinata

Puis il y eu un bref moment de silence. Kakashi tourna le dos à Hinata, regarda le sol et prit la direction du village de Konoha.

" - Que faites-vous ! Vous n'êtes pas complétement guérit..."

Kakashi fit mine de l'ignorer. Mais avant de disparaître il ajouta:

"- Ce que je fais... je vais sauver mon village ! Je ne compte pas dire que tu te caches ici, mais réfléchit bien. Je ne suis et je ne serai pas l'unique victime de cette guerre. Tu ne pourra sauver tout le monde . "

"- Je pourrais vous faire un mémo, à l'académie ça marchait... " interompit Hinata d'un ton désespéré.

" - Avec cette guerre il n'y aurait bientôt plus d'académie"

Puis le ninja disparu. Hinata s'accroupit et fondu en larmes. Gaara assit sur son épaule lui lécha la joue. Hinata regarda le jeune lionceau et lui dit sur un ton mélancolique :

"J'ignore quoi faire, Gaara, je refuse d'aller à Suna, ça c'est sûre et certain, même pas discutable, tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Kakashi, en même temps, si je n'y vais pas le village sera completement détruit. Que faire Gaara ? Que faire ? ? "

Au même moment le jeune lionceau fut pris de plusieurs vertiges. Il tenta de marcher. Quelques pas et il s'effondra sur le sol. Hinata le sera contre elle mais elle eu de grande difficultés à s'endormir, elle n'arrêta pas de penser au parole de Kakashi

"Je vais sauver mon village ! Je ne compte pas dire que tu te caches ici, mais réfléchit bien. Je ne suis et je ne serai pas l'unique victime de cette guerre. Tu ne pourra sauver tout le monde ." C'est que je ne pourrai pas sauver tout le monde est-ce que je suis égoïste de laissé le village, mon village, ce faire détruire de la sorte ?

Durant la nuit Gaara était incapable de dormir, il fit le cent pas plusieurs fois. Puis, ses vertiges devinrent de plus en plus fréquent. Son coeur se serra, il regarda ses pattes se transformer en mains et en pieds.

Son poil disparaissait, laisssant paraître son teint blème. Bien sûre, un lion ne portant pas de vêtement Gaara se dépêcha à mettre quelque chose, il réfléchit longuement puis il se décida. Comme à l'habitude, il se metterai des vêtements de sable, c'est beaucoup moins compliqué pensa t-il. Puis, à ce moment même, il entendit un baillement derrière lui. Il se retourna et avança délicatement sur la pointe des pieds. Mais à ce moment, Gaara fit craquer une branche et Hinata ce réveilla.


	8. Chapter 8

Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de mon histoire. Encore une fois bonne lecture. Aussi j'aimerai m'excuser pour les deux chapitres pécèdents, ils étaient vraiment très courts. J'étais sérrées dans le temps encore une fois désolée.

P.S: Je comptais faire une suite, genre une deuxième histoire, comme un deuxième livre... qu'en pensez vous ? J'attend vos commentaires et vos idées.

**Chapitre 8 = Révélation**

Au même moment Hinata ce réveilla. Elle hurla et se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos soit complètement incruster dans l'arbre. Gaara tenta de s'expliquer:

-Attend, Hinata... ce....ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Comment c'est tu ce que je crois ?

-Une intuition?

Gaara eu droit à une regard de travers de la part de sa douce.

-Bon, je sais que c'est très difficile à croire, mais...

- Attends une minute... Interompit Hinata

La jeune princesse de Konoha regarda autour d'elle. Elle semblalit stressée. Gaara, en essayant d'avoir l'air sentimental, demanda très doucement:

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-Je... Je... Je ne trouve plus mon lionceau...

Des larmes se mirent à monter aux yeux d'Hinata. Gaara baisssa les yeux... ... ... il finit par dire d'une voix quelque peu mélancolique:

-Tu ne le trouvera pas

Hinata s'arrêta sec. Elle se tourna lentement vers Gaara, ces larmes avaient disparues et elle dit, d'une voix douce et calme :

-Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Eh bien disons juste qu'il... qu'il n'est plus de ce monde... parti, byebye , Kapoute. (*La phrase clé de mon amie Éli*)

- Quoi ! ? !

Hinata se leva et s'avança vers Gaara, son regard était noir, ses poings serrés. Elle voulu donner un coup de poing à Gaara, mais au même moment une montagne de sable s'éleva.  
C'est à ce moment que la jeune princesse pleine de colère demanda d'une voix de plus en plus noire :

-Tu es Gaara, celui de...

- oui, ceclui de Suna, c'est bien moi , Tu veux un autographe, pour toi ce sera gratuit et si tu veux même je peut te donner un T-shirt de la collection Gaara le meurtrier ou encore...

Hinata le coupa. Elle regarda le sol quelques instants. Puis elle releva la tête et dit :

-Tu vas payer pour tous ce que tu ma fais endurer ! ! ! Dit Hinata,Gaara sembla désemparé. Hinata fronça les sourcis, plaça son pied et son poings prêt à projetter Gaara au sol. Par la suite, après tout ces petits ajustements mineurs, elle cria :

-Byakugan !

Elle voulu le frapper à nouveau et une montagne de sable s'éleva encore une fois. Mais cette fois ce fut différent la main d'Hinata perça la montagne de sable et alla frapper Gaara en plein visage, ce qui le progeta au sol. Gaara se releva avec un peu de difficultés et dit:

- Comment, comment est-ce possible ?

- Le Jouken( désolée je sais pas trop comment ça s'écris, mais si vous le savez, n'ésitez pas à me l'écrire... Merci ), en regardant Neji, j'ai tout appris.

Hinata voulu refrapper Gaara, mais il l'interropit :

-Attends, je vais t'expliquer ! Pour ton lion et tout le reste...

Le poing d'Hinata s'arrêta sec, sur les deux avant-bras de Gaara voulant protèger son visage.

-Vas-y je t'écoute. Dit Hinata en baissant son bras.

Ils s'assièrent face à face, mais Hinata resta sur ses gardes et Gaara commença son récit :

- Je vais commencer du tout début, vois-tu, pour me faire un mauvais coup, ma soeur et mon frère mon vendu sur E-Bay. Puis je me suis fais acheté et j'ai dû jouer les cobaye à un concours de jeune scientifique.

-Si tu cherches à me dire que la jeune scientifique en question était Sakura tu ...

-Oui, c'est bel et bien elle...

Hinata resta bouche bée.

-Hinata, je ne regrette rien, tu es bien plus formidable que toutes ces autres sans avenir. Suis-moi...

Gaara la prit par la tira un coup sec pour reprendre sa main. Gaara insista pour que sa charmante princesse vienne. Après deux ou trois minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent. Gaara et Hinata se tenaient debout sur la tête du deuxième Hokage. Un nuage de sable de ssable traversa le village au grand complet. On entendit alors une petite voix :

-Je l'ai trouvé...J'ai trouvé Hinata Hyuga... les autres ninjas ne font pas le poids face au fauve vert de Konoha... ... Puis comment j'étais Gai Senseï

- Tu as été génial ! Dit Gai Maito en souriant de son plus beau sourire et en levant le pouce. Naruto situé à côté de lui faillit vomir.

Au même moment, Gaara attira l'attention de tout le monde dans le village de Konoha à l'endroit où il se tenait, c'est à dire (*Pas de trait d'union en AnNath*) au-dessus de la tête du deuxième Hokage. Puis il fit par crier :

- J'ai une très très importante annonce à faire !

-Gaara, qu'est-ce que tu fais! ! ! L'interompit Hinata

- Très chers amis, parentés et ennemis... J'ai une très grande annonce à faire. Comme Orichimaru est en train en ce moment d'assassiner mon père je suis officiellement le nouveau Kazekage de Suna et j'arrête cette guerre sur le champs. Mais ma très rande nouvelle est la suivante.

Il se tourna vers Hinata, se mit un genou au sol et dit:

- Hinata, les plus beau moments de ma vie, sont les moments passés avec toi en tant que Gaara le petit lion. J'aurais aimé rester un lion toute ma vie si j'en avais eu le choix. Ton père est un sans coeur et ta famille ne t'aprécit pas à ta juste valeur, c'est pourquoi je te demande de venir habiter avec moi à Suna... Hinata Hyuga, veux-tu m'épouser...


	9. Chapter 9

Le deuxième livre(histoire) s'appelera _Te revoir à tout prix_, j'ai tellement eu de bon commentaire que je ne veux pas l'arrêter maintenant, en plus j'aime vous laisser en suspense...

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 9= Et après ? ! ?**

Il se tourna vers Hinata, se mit un genou au sol et dit:

- Hinata, les plus beau moments de ma vie, sont les moments passés avec toi en tant que Gaara le petit lion. J'aurais aimé rester un lion toute ma vie si j'en avais eu le choix. Ton père est un sans coeur et ta famille ne t'aprécit pas à ta juste valeur, c'est pourquoi je te demande de venir habiter avec moi à Suna... Hinata Hyuga, veux-tu m'épouser...

Hinata sembla hésiter un moment, elle regarda autour d'elle. Détournait le regard se mordilla la lèvre inférieur. Elle prit Gaara par la main le fit relever et dit délicatement en lui tenant les mains:

-Gaara, tu as l'air d'être un garçon formidable, mais ma vie, mes amis et ma famille sont ici... Je suis vraiment désolée Gaara un jour tu trouvera ta femme idéale, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas moi.

Gaara était à genou au sol, il suppliait Hinata:

- Je t'en pris, jamais je n'ai connu de fille comme toi... Tu es magnifique, intelligente et douce... Hinata, j'ai besoin de toi.

Elle retira d'un coup rude et sec sa main d'entre celles de Gaara et lui redit d'un ton clair et rude:

-Gaara je ne T'aime pas, je suis désolée, mais c'est ainsi ! ! !

Trois ninjas de Suna arrivèrent par la suite et amenèrent Gaara de force dans son village.

Puis les semaines, les mois et bientôt une année c'était écoulé... Gaara continuait encore et toujours à penser à sa douce. Une salle lui avit été dédié, là il avait des tableaux, des scultures et même des photos d'eux lorsque Gaara était un petit lion. Il n'avait plus la force de rien... Tout lui semblait long et monotone... Lorsqu'il avait des réunion, il était lunatique. Donc un soir lors d'une réunion, Gaara annonça qu'il rennonçait au titre de Kazekage. Toute l'assemblé en resta bouche bée.

Le lendemain, il alla voir son frère Kankuro. Gaara engagea la discussion:

- Kankuro, mon frère, comme tu le sais j'ai renoncé au rôle du Kazekage...

-Oui ça passé à la télé genre 20 fois hier

-Donc j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour assurer ma succession et j'ai pensé à toi...

Kankuro resta bouche bée.

- Et alors tu acceptes ?

- Eh... Eh bien... Je sais pas trop... Gaara c'est ton poste, Père à toujours voulu te voir là...

- Je sais... mais...mais je fais tout de travers.

- Gaara, mon petit frère que j'adore, j'accepte avec joie de te remplacer au poste de Kazekage.

Gaara éatit si content, des larmes de joie coulait sur ses joues.

Par contre en ce moment plusieurs rumeurs courraient au sujet de la démission du Kazekage. Quelques-uns disait qu'il était de mèche avec Orochimaru et qu'il allait trahir le village de Suna. D'autres pensaient qu'il était devenu trop tapette, trop mou pour s'occuper d'un village. Plusieurs racontaient qu'il était victime d'une maladie dépressive.

À quel point qui avait raison... Personne ne le savait. Où était-il passé après la nomination de son frère au titre de Kazekage. Tout cela personne ne le savait. Encore une fois plusieurs rumeurs circulaient.

Gaara était retourné dans la salle dédié à sa douce. Il admirait les portraits, se remémorait de vieux souvenirs, il pensa au doux sourire de sa douce. Il serra une sculture d'elle. Au même moment il cria à tue tête :

-Hinata pourquoi m'as-tu rejetté ! ? ! Je suis si seul. Personne ne m'aime...

-C'est faux, intervient une voix féminine.

-Hinata ? ? Est-ce... est-ce que c'est toi ? ? ?

L'ombrage féminine s'avança et répondit :

-Non, désolée...

C'était sa grande soeur Temari. Elle s'avança et déposa une main sur son dos.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais laissé te réconforter au par avant. Intervient la petite blonde

-J'ignore ce qui m'a prit de penser que peut-être quelqu'un dans cet sombre et cruel univers

- C'est faux... Gaara tu es mon petit frère et je t'adore, si cette jeune fille n'ai pas capable de voir à quel point tu es super c'est son problème passe à autre chose...

Gaara se coucha sur les cuisses de sa grande soeur. Temari lui passa tranquillement la main dans ces cheveux rouge, lui éffleurant son tatouage.

-J'espère que tu ne penses pas que je vais dormir... Shukaku est de retour

-C'est pas grave

Puis il y eu un long moment calme et silencieux. Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Temari s'endormit. Gaara s'occupa de l'allonger sur ses cuisses et flatta doucement les doux cheveux blond de sa soeur, toute en lui détachant tranquillement ses couettes. Puis il murmura:

-Tu as raison... il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui m'aime. Par contre celle que j'ai...celle que j'aime... ne...ne m'aime pas

Son visage s'assombrit. Il déposa le doux visage de sa soeur endormit sur un petit coussin avec la photo d'Hinata dessus, puis il se leva. Il marcha dans un long couloir et entra dans une chambre. Il ouvrit la lumière. Un jeune homme se reveilla en sursaut. Gaara dit :

-Kankuro je souhaite retrouver mon poste de Kazekage

-D'a...D'accord si...si tu y tiens, demain nous arrangerons le tout... demain d'accord... * _baille_*

-Merci Kankuro

Le lendemain matin, tout s'arrangea. Plusieurs s'interrogeait au sujet des montées et descentes de Gaara.

- Je croix que le travaille m'aidera à me concentrer et Kankuro n'arrêtait pas de se plaidre que c'était trop de travail, etc.

Les semaines, les mois et bientôt un an passa, sa concentration était de retour, par contre quelques choses vint troubler sa concentration. Triant ces lettres à voix haute :

- compte, traité de paix, EH... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça...

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait une lettre qu'il lit a haute voix:

_Cher Gaara,_

_C'est ta grande soeur Temari qui t'écrit. Je suis_ _maintenant une femme comblée, j'ai rencontré l'amour et je serai bientôt mariée avec Shikamaru Nara du village de Konoha.__ Il est très intelligent et beau comme un coeur. Il m'a fait sa demande il y a quelques jours, je suis toute excitée. Mon mariage aura lieu dans quelques mois, mais je te réécrirai pour te confirmer quand. J'espère que tu y seras, je m'ennuie beaucoup de toi et de Kankuro. _

_Je t'embrasse très fort  
Temari  
-xxx-_

Gaara plia la lettre la laissa sur son bureau. Puis il prit une feuille de papier et écrit :

_Chère Temari,_

_J'espère que votre amour durera éternellement et que tu t'entends bien avec ton petit coeur. Moi aussi je m'ennuie de toi.  
J'ai beaucoup de travail, mais Kankuro m'aide donc tout va bien ici. Et aussi mes félicitations._

_Moi aussi je t'embrasse  
Gaara_

Il mit la lettre dans une enveloppe et la lécha. Il mit un timbre et la déposa dans la boîte aux lettres en face de son bureau. Par la suite il alla dans une salle où il n'avait pas remis les pieds depuis plusieurs mois. Il ouvrit les lumières. C'était la salle dédié à sa princesse Hinata, les tableaux, les scultures, tous, tous étaient recouvert de poussières.

Il s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la salle et murmura:

-Je n'ai pas le choix...

**À suivre **


End file.
